


Lose Control || LayHo

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Twinks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: JunMyeon y YiXing han sido mejores amigos y vecinos desde que prácticamente estaban en pañales. Cuando eran niños, YiXing era gordito y tonto y solo tenía ojos para JunMyeon, pero ahora es el capitán alto y guapo del equipo de fútbol y las chicas simplemente no pueden tener suficiente de él. El deportista popular tiene una cita diferente cada noche. El corazón del pobre JunMyeon se rompe porque es gay y ha estado enamorado de YiXing desde siempre. Pero él sabe que su mejor amigo dolorosamente heterosexual nunca devolverá sus sentimientos. Demasiado asustado para confesar, se contenta con fantasías sucias sobre su amigo... Hasta que un día, mientras piensa que está solo, grita en éxtasis el nombre de YiXing.YiXing lo escucha y resulta que YiXing ha estado guardando algunos secretos propios. Ahora que sabe que su bello mejor amigo ya no está fuera de los límites, no hay nada ni nadie que le impida reclamar lo que le pertenece ... y siempre le ha pertenecido.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taken By His Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574426) by Amelita Rae. 



> Adaptación al libro "Tomado por su mejor amigo" perteneciente a la escritora Amelita Rae. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta obra. 
> 
> Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alternativo de EXO. Sin más, disfruta. ^-^

Un ruidoso chirrido llenó el dormitorio silencioso, seguido de otro y otro, como el sonido de uñas en una pizarra, pero con el tintineo hueco del cristal.

JunMyeon se retorció irguiéndose en la cama y luego se sentó ahí durante un momento, frotando sus somnolientos ojos. Se sentía mareado y desorientado. Otro chirrido agudo arañó su camino a través de la ventana del dormitorio.

Una sombra oscura que parecía una mano se movió desde detrás de las cortinas. Otra persona habría estado asustada, pero no JunMyeon.

Ataviado solo con sus boxers, se precipitó hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas. Sus ojos avellana centelleantes miraban al gilipollas que estaba fuera.

El gilipollas le sonrió con inocencia.

JunMyeon puso los ojos en blanco, levantó la ventana y permitió que entrase su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué la dejaste cerrada? —preguntó YiXing, entrando en la habitación de JunMyeon—. Nunca la dejas cerrada. —El tono de su voz era casi petulante, como si estuviera enfadado con JunMyeon por atreverse a cerrar su ventana, a pesar del hecho de que YiXing estaba siempre incordiando a JunMyeon para que cerrase y le echase el pestillo a su ventana por la noche.

—Hacía frío —respondió JunMyeon, cerrando la ventana, y mirándolo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No podía dormir —dijo el otro chico, dejándose caer acuclillado en el suelo y sacando las mantas y la almohada de reserva que JunMyeon guardaba bajo la cama para noches como esta. Ambos sabían que 'no poder dormir' era un código para 'sus padres estaban discutiendo demasiado alto para que pudiera dormir'.

En contraste, la casa de JunMyeon estaba siempre silenciosa. Su madre era enfermera y trabajaba en el turno de noche. Se ganaba más dinero, pero significaba que apenas la veía. JunMyeon no podía admitirlo, pero odiaba dormir solo en la silenciosa casa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó JunMyeon tranquilamente. Miró concienzudamente a su mejor amigo.

Las noches en las que sus padres peleaban, a menudo no había cena en la casa de YiXing. El adolescente de cabellos azabache se encogió de hombros con descuido, como si no estuviera muerto de hambre, cuando JunMyeon sabía que lo estaba.

—Podría comer algo, ¿tienes una camiseta que puedas prestarme?

JunMyeon arrugó la nariz.

—La vas a estirar toda —gimoteó, incluso mientras le pasaba una de sus camisetas interiores blancas y estrechas.

Cuando eran niños, JunMyeon había sido el más alto y YiXing había sido el pequeño y fornido. JunMyeon era todavía tan esbelto como si nunca hubiera aumentado de altura desde el primer año de novato, pero YiXing había crecido finalmente hasta su tamaño. Ahora en el último curso de instituto medía un metro ochenta centímetros de sólidos músculos y anchos hombros. La minúscula camiseta de JunMyeon solo pronunciaba cuán diferentes eran de tamaño.

El tejido ceñido acentuaba cada ondulación en el cuerpo enorme de YiXing, estaba incluso tirante sobre sus abdominales. JunMyeon se encontró de repente paralizado por la vista de YiXing llevando puesta una camiseta aferrada a su piel. Estaba tan ceñida que parecía que podía romperse, al estilo de Hulk, si apenas flexionaba sus carnosos bíceps.

JunMyeon inconscientemente se humedeció los labios y luego bajó la vista al suelo. Este había sido su mejor amigo durante quince años, y para más, era un hombre. ¡No debería tener un interés sexual en él!

JunMyeon se había dicho eso así mismo durante años, pero el inevitable bulto en sus pantalones siempre le decía otra cosa.

YiXing miró a JunMyeon y JunMyeon salió de la habitación volando para que así su amigo no pudiera ver cuán excitado estaba… o la manera en que sus boxers lo estaban traicionando. Gritó a su espalda con incomodidad:

—Burritos, ¿vale?

—¡Sí, eso está bien! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡No, lo tengo! ¡Solo quédate ahí! —gritó en respuesta JunMyeon con un tanto de desesperación. Necesitaba tiempo, para desprenderse del rubor en su rostro y el calor de sus entrañas.

Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por YiXing eran demasiado inapropiados y odiaba pensar que YiXing descubriese su atracción innatural.

¡Era prácticamente incesto!

Desde que eran bebés, YiXing y JunMyeon habían sido los mejores amigos. Sus padres se habían mudado al mismo vecindario a la vez e hicieron buenas migas inmediatamente. Al instante, ambos niños estaban compartiendo las cunas y los parques el uno con el otro mientras sus padres pasaban el tiempo juntos.

YiXing era el mayor, pero por unos seis meses como a JunMyeon le gustaba señalar. Tenía el cabello negro grueso sin tan siquiera una ligera ondulación y unos ojos castaños, penetrantes e intimidantes que podían ser entrañables cuando disponía. Había sido un niño lindo y corpulento, con un relleno extra que un día daría lugar a unos músculos enormes y a una altura descomunal, pero por aquel entonces, servía para acurrucarse de una forma genial.

A JunMyeon le encantaba acurrucarse con su mejor amigo y YiXing siempre había sido extraordinariamente paciente con las incesantes demandas de afecto del chico más joven.

Incluso como niño, YiXing había sido a menudo una diminuta cosa seria, un 'Alma vieja', le gustaba decir a su madre. Era estudioso y educado, tranquilo, pero testarudo. Era muy claro sobre las cosas que gustaban y las que no, y una vez que tenía la mente en hacer algo, era tanto como hacerlo.

JunMyeon era lo opuesto en casi todas las maneras. Era un poco más pequeño y menudo con una estructura ósea delicada y frágil. Tenía el cabello carmesí y unos ojos avellana hermosos y redondeados, y su fina piel era tan pálida que se podía quemar con sólo diez minutos expuesta al sol. Estaba empezando y terminando cosas continuamente, llenado de un lado a otro y olvidando sus planes a favor de otros nuevos, unos planes mejores.

Su relación era tan rara como si un búho viejo y sabio, y un caprichoso colibrí se hicieran amigos, pero apesar de sus diferencias y todas las riñas demasiado frecuentes, nunca había habido dos niños pequeños que se hubieran amado más el uno al otro. Eran los mejores amigos y compañeros constantes, JunMyeon era siempre el que sacaba a YiXing de sus libros para jugar y YiXing en cambio era el único que podía hacer que JunMyeon se sentara quieto el tiempo suficiente para sus lecciones.

El más pequeño había tenido el punto de mira puesto en YiXing durante años. Incluso antes de que perdiera su gordura de la infancia, JunMyeon siempre se había sentido excitado por el cuerpo enorme de YiXing y su fuerza superior.

Le hacía sentirse seguro. Pero ahora era incluso peor, porque ahora su amigo se había convertido en lo que las chicas llaman un ‘diez perfecto’. Con un metro ochenta, el cabello azabache, los penetrantes ojos castaños, y sus cinceladas facciones, junto a un precioso conjunto de hermosos hoyuelos que aparecía cuando sonreía. Estaba dotado con unos brazos fuertes, unos hombros anchos y unas manos increíbles que eran siempre sorpresivamente suaves para un hombre tan grande.

JunMyeon se abanicó con un salvamantel individual mientras calentaba en el microondas los burritos e intentaba no notar cuán asquerosos parecían cuando la salsa marrón borboteó por las esquinas. YiXing amaba esas cosas repugnantes. Se podía comer seis de una vez, guarnecidos con salsa Sriracha caliente. La madre de JunMyeon pensaba que compraba los burritos para su hijo, pero de hecho JunMyeon no los soportaba. El interior era un mezcladillo de líquido, ternera, alubias y arroz que juraría que parecía justo como la carne de perro enlatada.

Como el diligente mejor amigo que pensaba que era, los tenía hirviendo y les echó salsa Sriracha copiosamente todo por encima, justo como le gustaba a YiXing. Para sí mismo, JunMyeon, se hizo un popurrí de frutas bañados en salsa de yogur griego.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, YiXing ya se había hecho un nido en el suelo delante de la Playstation de JunMyeon. Se lamió los labios en anticipación y agarró un burrito desordenadamente antes incluso de que JunMyeon tuviera la oportunidad de acomodar el plato.

—Mmmmh —gimió mientras enrollaba su primer burrito y lo metía en la boca.

La salsa de la carne se deslizó por su mentón. JunMyeon fingió no estar asqueado por la manera obscena y varonil en la que comía YiXing e intentó no pensar sobre otras cosas, cosas obscenas que a YiXing le podía gustar comer.

Apretó sus piernas una contra otra con delicadeza mientras se sentaba en la silla y picoteaba su fruta.

YiXing frunció el ceño por encima de su plato.

—Sabes que no estás gordo, Myeon. Eres perfecto simplemente de la manera en la que eres.

—Lo sé —dijo en cierto modo de forma esnob.

—Por lo tanto, ¿por qué te gusta comer como una chica?

JunMyeon le frunció el ceño.

—No como como una chica. ¡Como de forma saludable!

El deportista se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices. —Tomó otro gran bocado de su burrito y el relleno se escurrió hasta la palma de su mano.

YiXing solo lamió sus grasientos dedos para limpiarlos.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tú eres muy hombre!

YiXing dejó su plato en el suelo y arremetió contra él.

—¡Te mostraré quién es un hombre!

La fruta de JunMyeon cayó toda sobre el escritorio. Chilló cuando fue tirado de su silla, cayendo en el suelo tendido y cubierto por los noventa kilos de peso de su mejor amigo. Forcejeó y se retorció, y rodaron por la alfombra, riendo y peleando el uno con el otro como tantas veces en su niñez. Aunque esta vez, era perfectamente obvio que YiXing estaba conteniendo su fuerza muy superior para evitar lastimar al chico más pequeño, JunMyeon se aprovechó de la ventaja. YiXing finalmente rodó sobre su espalda y permitió que el pequeño pelirrojo se sentara encima de él.

—Tío. —YiXing suspiró alegremente y relajado en el suelo derrotado.

JunMyeon se carcajeó victorioso. Levantó sus manos en triunfo y entonces, con un rápido giro, YiXing intercambió sus posiciones. Myeon chilló abochornado cuando la habitación giró y terminó justo de vuelta a donde había empezado: de espaldas en el suelo y YiXing encima. El chico mayor sujetó las muñecas del más joven en el suelo con sus puños más grandes.

—¡Te pillé! —refunfuñó, sus ojos castaños refulgían y su cara se estaba acercando.

Por un momento, parecía como si lo fuese a besar.

Los labios de JunMyeon se separaron con deseo. Tendido bajo él, indefenso para prevenir lo inevitable, la humillante reacción física de estar tan cerca de su amor prohibido. Su polla se inflamó inmediatamente hasta ponerse firme bajo el tejido fino de sus boxers y sus pezones se endurecieron convirtiéndose en pequeñas protuberancias. Por un momento ahí tendido, sin aliento, y mirando fijamente la boca de YiXing.

Así fue como las cosas se pusieron incómodas.

Una extraña expresión cruzó por la cara de su enorme amigo. JunMyeon supo que YiXing había sentido la pequeña erección aguijoneando su muslo, pero no dijo nada. En todo caso se presionó con más fuerza contra ella.

JunMyeon enmascaró su vergüenza con furia.

—¡Sal de encima zoquete! ¡No puedo respirar! —gritó.

YiXing se apartó rápidamente de JunMyeon y se sentó a su lado. Se rascó la cabeza durante un segundo y ambos evitaron mirarse el uno al otro, sin poder hacer contacto visual tampoco. Finalmente, YiXing giró la cabeza hacia la PlayStation.

—¿Quieres jugar?

JunMyeon exhaló aliviado y asintió con la cabeza.

Momentos más tarde, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y estaban enredados en una apasionante batalla de Halo, maldiciendo, sudando y gritando como los mejores amigos que eran, y siempre habían sido… y siempre serían.


	2. II

Determinado a nunca permitir que YiXing viese ni una pizca de su atracción de nuevo, JunMyeon decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos… literalmente.

Su brillante plan consistía en masturbarse tan vigorosamente y tan frecuentemente que su polla nunca se volviera a levantar sin su permiso y entonces le sería posible mantener su fingimiento platónico.

YiXing era su mejor amigo, pero era también como de la familia para él, un hermano, y no había nada más importante en todo el mundo. JunMyeon no podía arriesgarse a perderlo. YiXing podría posiblemente aceptar el hecho de que era gay, pero seguramente sentiría repulsión por el hecho de que JunMyeon fantasease con él constantemente.

Lo cierto del asunto era que YiXing definitivamente no era gay. JunMyeon tristemente aceptó esa verdad descaradamente obvia. Las chicas amaban a YiXing, al juzgar por la manera en que revoloteaban en torno a él y YiXing las amaba de igual manera, juzgando por las repugnantes historias que le gustaba contar sobre sus numerosas proezas sexuales.

JunMyeon odiaba y le encantaba a la vez que el chico mayor le contase lo que hacía con las chicas que salía. Mientras los celos casi lo consumían, no había nada tampoco que lo hiciese correrse más rápido que fantasear más tarde en la noche, bajo las mantas, que ÉL era la chica que YiXing acababa de corromper en el asiento trasero de su Camaro negro.

El chico mayor siempre se reía de cómo se ruborizaba y se avergonzaba su amigo virgen y se reía de él en el hombro y lo vacilaba de cómo encontraría a la persona perfecta algún día.

YiXing no se daba cuenta de cuán cerca estaba ya la ‘persona perfecta’ de JunMyeon.

Era una tortura y un embeleso al mismo tiempo, porque incluso aunque YiXing se acostase con todas esas chicas, era siempre a la casa de JunMyeon a la que volvía para dormir, deslizándose por la ventana de JunMyeon y acostándose a su lado en la cama y hablando con él incluso cuando estaba medio dormido, contándole cosas que nunca les contaría a ninguna de esas chicas.

JunMyeon sabía que YiXing era más él mismo con él de lo que nunca lo sería con nadie más.

Así que, al menos tenía eso para soportarlo… eso, y el esbelto dildo violeta que había comprado en Spencer’s, en el centro comercial, en un momento particularmente valiente cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Era recargable, afortunadamente, porque JunMyeon estaba bastante seguro de que no habría manera de que pudiera ocultar el copioso uso de pilas AA que le llevaría mantener con las demandas sexuales de un adolescente gay en el armario, infinitamente frustrado, enamorado de su amigo dolorosamente hetero.

Joder, ¿esta era realmente su vida?

Por segunda vez ese día, JunMyeon extendió sus piernas y deslizó el vibrador profundamente dentro de sí. No necesitaba ningún preámbulo porque estaba todavía lubricado y abierto de antes.

Los sábados, mientras YiXing estaba practicando deportes con sus amigos del fútbol americano, JunMyeon podía, casi literalmente, pasar todo el día así, fantaseando sobre el atractivo atleta y simplemente provocando en su próstata un orgasmo tras otro.

De esa manera, en el momento que YiXing llegase y se desnudara justo delante de él y se duchara en su baño, dejando la habitación oliendo como a sudor y hombre desnudo, el pene de JunMyeon apenas le era posible manejar una semi-erección dificultosa en muestra de apreciación.

Su posición preferida para masturbarse era sobre su vientre, la almohada entre sus muslos, las piernas extendidas tan amplio como era posible, una mano extendida hacia atrás para alcanzar el dildo y otra aguantando su cabeza. No necesitaba una mano en su pene para correrse, realmente nunca le había hecho falta. Incluso cuando era un niño, prefería follarse una almohada que hacerse una paja. Su madre nunca se imaginó por qué utilizaba tantos almohadones o por qué insistía en hacer su propia colada a los diez años de edad. Ahora, era al menos lo bastante listo para poner una toalla primero.

El primer contacto del plástico frío en su agujero lo hizo encogerse y ponerse tenso, los músculos de su esfínter se estremecieron en protesta contra el ligero roce de silicona a través del lubricante. Era un rechazo instintivo y uno que todavía no había entrenado consigo mismo para superarlo completamente.

Sus músculos se bloquearon contra el deseo de cerrar las piernas y echar fuera la invasión, pero simplemente inspiró profundamente y presionó el dildo para que entrase.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había hecho esto; sintió como si estuviera intentando abrir un nuevo agujero. Fue un mes después de que YiXing perdiese la virginidad con Yeh ShuHua. JunMyeon recordaba su nombre cuando YiXing mismo probablemente no lo hacía, porque nunca olvidaría la ira que inspiró en él. 

YiXing se había deslizado a través de la ventana justo después de dejarla. Lleno de asombro y triunfo masculino y euforia, le había contado a JunMyeon todo, sin dejarse ninguno de los cruentos detalles, desde la manera en que sus manos temblaban cuando se puso el condón hasta la manera en que su chochito se sentía contraído alrededor de su polla cuando la embistió.

Todo en lo que JunMyeon le había sido posible pensar durante semanas después era en lo que podía haber sentido al tener el pene de YiXing en su interior. Se obsesionó con la idea de ser follado por YiXing y de repente sus dedos simplemente ya no habían sido suficientes. Sus dedos cortos y esbeltos eran tristemente inadecuados comparados con el monstruo que JunMyeon sabía que vivía en los calzones de YiXing.

Se compró el dildo para así al menos traer algo más de realidad a sus fantasías. Se imaginaba que era probablemente lo más cerca que podría estar de ser follado por YiXing porque YiXing nunca podía saber lo que sentía JunMyeon realmente por él.

Al principio dolió, hasta que JunMyeon se figuró cuán importante era una cantidad copiosa de lubricante y cómo relajarse para estirarse. Dobló la muñeca y empujó el dildo profundamente en su interior y gimió mientras la incomodidad se volvía placer, la piel de gallina en todos los lados, el diminuto vello a lo largo de su columna de punta. El gemido que se deslizó entre sus labios era obsceno y lleno de una abierta lujuria y sonó mucho más ruidoso de lo que esperaba en el silencioso dormitorio.

JunMyeon se congeló mientras se percató de que la ventana estaba abierta. Era diligente sobre cerrarla y poner el pestillo siempre que se masturbaba.

La última cosa que necesitaba era que su mejor amigo hetero llegase saltando a través de la ventana y lo atrapara embistiendo un brillante dildo violeta en su culo de marica.

Por un momento solo miró fijamente la ventana, contemplando si valía el esfuerzo de levantarse y cerrarla. Las cortinas se balancearon por el viento y pudo escuchar a los pájaros piando.

JunMyeon se relajó un poco, confiado en el conocimiento de que YiXing estaba en el entrenamiento de fútbol americano y no regresaría durante horas. A él como que la idea le gustaba en cierta medida, al menos la fantasía, del riesgo que estaba tomando al dejarla abierta.

En su fantasía, se imaginó a sí mismo dormido sobre su vientre, desnudo, las piernas extendidas, pareciendo hermoso e inocente. YiXing entraría y lo vería así y por primera vez siendo golpeado por el deseo sexual por él.

Sobrecogido por su lujuria, a YiXing le sería imposible mantener las manos alejadas de él. Tendrían un asombroso y apasionado sexo y YiXing estaría abrumado por cuán hermoso y perfecto era JunMyeon y cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes. Su mejor amigo hetero declararía su nueva y encontrada sexualidad gay, renegaría de las mujeres para siempre y quizá incluso derramaría lágrimas de disfrute homosexual.

Oh, bueno, quizá no llorar, pero aún así.

Era la fantasía favorita. Tener la ventana abierta solo hacía que se sintiera más real, como si pudiera pasar realmente.

Separó aún más las piernas, meneó su culo seductoramente e imaginó que YiXing lo estaba mirando. Sacó el falo de plástico y luego lo volvió a meter. Ya no estaba frío, atemperado por el calor de su cuerpo, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Permitió que descansará sobre su grieta, frotando y presionando contra su agujero mientras balanceaba sus caderas contra la cama. La fricción en su polla se sentía muy bien, pero estaba hueco sin el placer de estar lleno.

Pretendiendo que era YiXing detrás de él, empujando el falo de plástico hacia delante más rápido de lo que normalmente haría, como si estuviera realmente siendo follado. Gritó contra el almohadón. Sus caderas se congelaron, el culo en pompa, el brazo tembloroso. Inspiró profundamente y luego exhaló, haciendo que el dildo entrara más profundamente. Se afianzó contra la almohada, sus dientes chirriaron mientras enterraba su rostro en su brazo y gemía.

—Tan bueno, YiXing, tan bueno.

JunMyeon permitió que la punta se deslizara casi todo el camino hacia fuera, y entonces la empujó de regreso con un obsceno ‘splap’ de la carne húmeda separada por el duro plástico.

—Joder, sí —murmuró en el hueco de su brazo—. ¡Más duro, sí!

Tiró del dildo hacia atrás y lo empujó hacia dentro con firmeza, contuvo el aliento en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su imaginación tomara el control.

¿Qué pasaría si fuese la polla de YiXing? ¿Qué pasaría si YiXing lo estuviera follando con dureza?

JunMyeon lo metía y lo sacaba con la palma de su mano, forzando el pequeño dildo en su culo a la vez que balanceaba sus caderas, como si se estuviera follando a sí mismo recibiendo la polla de YiXing a la vez con sus embestidas.

—Dámelo, más duro —gimió, imaginando como YiXing podía reaccionar ante tal demanda.

El chico mayor lo empujaría sobre la cama, sujetándolo con esas grandes y fuertes manos y lo follaría con determinación en el colchón. JunMyeon se imaginó el aporreo de sus musculosos y gruesos muslos contra los suyos, la manera en que sus bolas podrían golpearse unas contra las otras, el obsceno sonido que su agujero haría alrededor de su gruesa y pesada polla perforándolo.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡YiXing! ¡Dios, sí! —gritó casi sorprendido cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó.

El fluido palpitó desde la cabeza de su polla, humedeciendo el tejido bajo él mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Su agujero se contraía tenso y forzaba a su próstata justo contra el plástico duro. JunMyeon se encontró a sí mismo eyaculando de nuevo, su polla húmeda arrastrada a través de charcos viscosos de semen cuanto más brotaba de él.

Se imaginó a YiXing simplemente follándolo a través de su orgasmo mientras jadeaba y se contraía impotente alrededor de la polla de YiXing.

A YiXing seguramente no le faltaría mucho y sus caderas podrían sacudir hacia delante al empujar duro contra él. Presionaría tenso contra el tembloroso culo de JunMyeon, penetrándolo tan profundo como le fuese posible mientras vaciaba su lujuria en el tierno y sobre sensitivo agujero de JunMyeon.

Los dedos de YiXing lo podían agarrar incluso tan fuerte que le dejarían moretones en la pálida piel de las caderas de JunMyeon, cardenales que JunMyeon vería más tarde y pretendería estar enfadado por ello, pero realmente estaría entusiasmado de que su enorme amigo hubiese dejado marcas en él.

Sentiría el semen cálido de YiXing dentro de él, y YiXing lo mantendría embotellado en su interior con su polla dura y pulsátil, empujando todo el camino en su interior, su peso sosteniendo a JunMyeon tendido boca abajo en la cama.

JunMyeon suspiró placenteramente, imaginando a YiXing satisfecho y exhausto, colapsando sobre su espalda. Sería pesado y estaría caliente y sudoroso, aplastándolo, pero estaría acariciándolo, besando su nuca y diciéndole cuán hermoso y perfecto era y lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Yo también te amo, YiXing, te amo muchísimo —murmuró JunMyeon al fantasma de su mejor amigo mientras estaba ahí tendido, con sus muslos desnudos separados ampliamente, el semen enfriándose entre sus piernas y el dildo empuñado con firmeza dentro de su agujero.

El plástico era pesado y grueso en su interior, pero ni caliente o palpitante de la manera en que podía ser la polla de YiXing. Aún así se sentía bien tener algo dentro de él. Simplemente no podía encontrar la energía para sacar el dildo antes de caer en un sueño sin sueños.

Parpadeó vertiginosamente ante un chirrido que su adormilado cerebro no podía localizar, pero no sé molestaría en investigar.

Las largas pestañas de JunMyeon se cerraron mientras suspiraba en su saciedad sexual.

Si las cortinas se movieron de nuevo, incluso aunque no había nada de brisa en el exterior, JunMyeon estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo.


	3. III

JunMyeon se despertó más tarde esa noche sintiéndose increíblemente constipado. Gimió con incomodidad y se movió perezosamente. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido con el dildo todavía encajado en su culo.

Todavía estaba resbaladizo y pringoso con lubricante húmedo y frío, y su agujero se había cerrado sobre él, de modo que le tomó algo de tiempo atraparlo y sacarlo de nuevo.

Había semen seco sobre su estómago y muslos. Se sintió asqueroso y avergonzado de sí mismo. La ventana aún estaba abierta y le mortificaba la idea de que YiXing pudiera haber venido en cualquier momento y lo encontrara así.

Su rostro y sus oídos se tiñeron de rojo escarlata, empujó el dildo mojado debajo del colchón y arrastró los pies hacia el baño.

Una ducha larga y caliente lavó la mayor parte de su vergüenza por el desagüe y salió sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo. JunMyeon tarareó para sí mismo mientras peinaba con los dedos su cabello carmesí hasta que lo curvó alrededor de sus orejas y enmarcó su rostro.

Se cepilló los dientes hasta que resplandecían, echó bálsamo sobre sus finos labios rosados y luego aplicó su loción favorita sobre su cara, brazos y codos. YiXing se burlaba de él por usar crema hidratante, pero nunca parecía quejarse cuando se sentaban a ver la televisión y YiXing distraídamente acariciaba su cuello y sus brazos, apreciando silenciosamente la suavidad.

Sus ojos avellana miraron el espejo brumoso, apreciando su suave piel rosada y su delicada estructura ósea, pero su sonrisa cayó mientras contemplaba su pecho lampiño; su planísimo pecho lampiño.

A YiXing le gustaban las tetas, enormes 'senos' los llamaba. JunMyeon no tenía senos, porque no era una chica, y no importaba lo lindo que se volviera; YiXing nunca iba a fijarse en él de ese modo.

Ser consciente de ello dolió profundamente en su pecho. JunMyeon inconscientemente cerró la mano en un puño y lo presionó contra su pecho, apoyándose en el mostrador y respirando hasta que el dolor en su corazón disminuyó. Una única lágrima hizo su camino desde debajo de sus pestañas y descendió por su mejilla.

La apartó enojado antes de arrojar una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y regresar a la oscura habitación.

La toalla cayó al suelo cuando se inclinó y seleccionó unos boxers. Acababa de subirlos y cubrir sus redondeadas nalgas cuando una profunda voz habló detrás de él:

—¿Recuerdas en la escuela primaria cuando solíamos jugar al pilla pilla?

JunMyeon gritó y se dio la vuelta. Su espalda desnuda golpeó contra el tocador y se inclinó para apoyarse contra la pared y terminar finalmente a cuatro patas. JunMyeon se agarró de los costados para estabilizarse hasta que el latido de su corazón regresó a la normalidad.

YiXing estaba recostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza al abrigo de las sombras, más allá de la luz del baño. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas revoloteaban en una brisa fresca.

A pesar de la ira de JunMyeon, sus pezones de inmediato se endurecieron. Cruzó los brazos sobre ellos y miró acusadoramente a su mejor amigo.

—Me diste un susto de muerte.

YiXing sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se inclinó hacia delante. Estaba completamente vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta mientras JunMyeon estaba casi desnudo. Se sintió extraño. Aún más extraño era la mirada en sus ojos.

Miraba intensamente a JunMyeon.

—¿Te acuerdas? ¿Pilla pilla?

JunMyeon agitó la cabeza en confusión, incluso mientras respondía afirmativamente:  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Sí?

Su amigo suavemente se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas, Myeon, cómo cuando jugábamos, siempre me la llevaba?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja.

JunMyeon siempre se había sentido un poco mal por eso. En aquel entonces, YiXing había sido más pesado y más lento que los otros niños. Siempre pasaba la mayor parte del juego como el que se la llevaba, corriendo detrás de los demás tratando de pillarlos... pero, mayormente corriendo detrás de JunMyeon, tratando de atraparle específicamente a él. A JunMyeon le gustaba burlarse de él. Con regocijo se mantenía fuera del alcance de las manos de YiXing mientras se esforzaba por agarrarlo. Todo lo que conseguía atrapar era aire mientras el joven ágil se retorcía, se giraba y se agachaba para esquivar a su mejor amigo en casi una especie de baile mientras reía y reía.

Lo había amado, pero amaba más que a nada la forma en que YiXing parecía tener ojos sólo para él.

YiXing juntó sus manos como si estuviera confesando.

—Siempre dejaba que me atraparan a propósito. Me gustaba ser quien te perseguía, y no me gustaba que nadie más te tocara. —JunMyeon lo miró, sin comprender. Su amigo continuó, mirando fijamente a JunMyeon sobre sus manos unidas—. Y cuando estábamos en sexto grado, ¿recuerdas a Song YuQi?

El chico más joven se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vagamente?

—Ella estaba colada por ti —dijo YiXing con total naturalidad.

—¿En serio? Nunca lo supe.

—Eso es porque cuando me dio una nota para que te la diera, la leí, la tiré por el retrete y le dije que te gustaba alguien más.

—¿Por qué? —JunMyeon jadeó—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

YiXing se puso de pie a su máxima altura.

—Porque estaba celoso.

JunMyeon le frunció el ceño.

—Eso fue algo bastante estúpido de tu parte. Si te gustaba YuQi tanto, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decirlo.

El chico más alto rodó los ojos.

—No se trataba de YuQi. Hice lo mismo con todas las chicas desde entonces. No eres tan impopular con las mujeres como piensas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que cada vez que una chica se interesaba por ti, yo lo boicoteaba, bien rechazándola, distrayéndola o seduciéndola para alejarla de ti.

JunMyeon se quedó boquiabierto mientras su rostro se volvía rojo de furia.

—YiXing, ¿no... cómo pudis...? —Se detuvo, incapaz de verbalizar su dolor y confusión.

—Nunca fue por ellas —dijo YiXing lentamente—. Siempre fue por ti. Estaba celoso por ti; tu tiempo, tu atención y tu afecto. No podía soportar dejar que nadie más que yo lo tuviera. No podía soportar la idea de que alguien se interpusiera entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces tu solución fue hacerme pensar que las chicas no me querían? ¿Que era demasiado patético incluso para conseguir una cita para el baile de graduación?

—Quería llevarte. Fuimos solos. Lo pasamos muy bien, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó JunMyeon, todavía no muy seguro de por qué estaba tan enojado. ¿Por qué YiXing hizo eso?

YiXing cambió de tema otra vez, descentrando a JunMyeon. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y habló:

—Recuerdo cuando teníamos unos quince años, tú y yo estábamos pasando el rato en el parque y vimos a un par de chicos besándose en el banco. Te pusiste de un rojo brillante e hiciste un ruido fingiendo náuseas, después dijiste '¡Asqueroso!' Estuve de acuerdo contigo para cubrir mi propia vergüenza. El comentario fue inusualmente cruel y de mente cerrada viniendo de ti, pero también encubrías tu vergüenza, ¿verdad? —Dio otro paso adelante—. Porque cuando los viste besarse, te gustó, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en JunMyeon mientras le preguntaba gentilmente:

—Eres gay, ¿verdad?

JunMyeon se quedó helado cuando su corazón saltó a su garganta y se detuvo, justo ahí. Se sentía como si toda la sangre se hubiera ido a sus pies.

Apartó la mirada, rompiendo el contacto visual con YiXing y rechazando la pregunta con su cuerpo. Sólo una vez que había escapado de la penetrante mirada de su mejor amigo fue capaz de mentir nuevamente.

—No, no lo soy —murmuró.

El calor de YiXing estaba en su espalda ahora.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Myeon. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme esto?

El chico más pequeño negaba con la cabeza mientras su mejor amigo masajeaba sus brazos y sus hombros. De repente se sintió atrapado por el intenso cuestionamiento. Se sacudió, alejándose del toque de YiXing, después se giró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de forma defensiva.

—Porque incluso si lo soy, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿No es asunto mío? —YiXing preguntó asombrado—. No es de mi incumbencia. No tienes ni idea de cómo te veo, ¿verdad?

Los grandes ojos avellana de JunMyeon lo miraron y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Los ojos de YiXing siguieron el movimiento y se mantuvo fijo en su boca.

—Eres gay y he estado ciego a esto durante todos estos años, demasiado atrapado en mi propia mentira para ver que prácticamente estabas jadeando por ello. Por mí. ¿No es así?

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, demasiado sorprendido para decir algo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Se mordió ansiosamente el suave labio inferior.

YiXing acercó su mano para trazar la curva de la mejilla de JunMyeon mientras sonreía.

—Precioso twink.  
JunMyeon se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

—No, no lo soy —murmuró, petulantemente en desacuerdo con el cumplido sólo porque lo avergonzaba.

—No, no lo eres. —Estuvo de acuerdo YiXing, para su sorpresa, y luego continuó—. Eres el twink más precioso.

Jadeó y sus ojos se dispararon cuando su mejor amigo acechó hacia adelante. JunMyeon retrocedió y golpeó contra la pared. YiXing literalmente lo había arrinconado en una esquina. Frunció el ceño en reacción.

—No me llames así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tiene connotaciones negativas —dijo con remilgo.

En lugar de sentirse mal por el comportamiento brusco de JunMyeon, YiXing puso su mano en la pared y se acercó.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuál?

JunMyeon puso una mano en el pecho de su amigo y presionó ineficazmente. Miró por encima del hombro lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta su considerable diferencia de altura.

—Implica que yo seré el que esté abajo en lugar de ser el que... bueno, ya sabes.

—Joda. —YiXing terminó por él.

El rubor del chico se hizo más profundo.

—Entonces quieres ser el de arriba, ¿eh?

El tono burlón de su voz enfureció a JunMyeon e hirió aún más el orgullo ya hecho jirones del chico. Sus pequeños puños se cerraron a los costados, sus ojos avellana chispeaban con furia.

—Sí, puede que sí. Podría ser el activo, ¿tú qué sabes?

—Sé que nunca serías feliz siendo el que está a cargo.

JunMyeon lo miró, sorprendido y enojado y más que un poco ofendido. Su boca cayó abierta por un momento, pero luego la cerró mientras miraba con labios temblorosos a su mejor amigo.

De alguna manera se sentía terriblemente traicionado.

YiXing cerró la distancia restante, moviéndose de manera que sólo había unos pocos centímetros de aire entre sus cuerpos. JunMyeon odiaba cuando lo hacía porque sólo le llegaba a los hombros y tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. YiXing pasó el pulgar por su tembloroso labio inferior. Su mirada ardiente.

—No mocoso, lo que necesitas es que tome el control y te obligue a enfrentar la verdad de tus propios deseos.

La cara de JunMyeon se tornó roja y dejó caer los ojos, incapaz de mantener el intenso duelo de miradas al que YiXing le arrastró. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba con las palabras que YiXing había dicho.

Se sentía caliente y excitado y, tan avergonzado. JunMyeon trató de alejarse de él, pero YiXing no lo dejó escapar. Sacó sus brazos en su lugar, envolviendo la pequeña cintura de JunMyeon y presionando fuertemente sus cuerpos juntos.

El chico más pequeño forcejeó salvajemente.

—¡YiXing, déjame ir!

—NO —respondió YiXing en voz alta, sobresaltando a JunMyeon sacándolo de su rabieta—. No esta vez.

El chico mayor lo presionó contra la pared, capturando ambas muñecas y deslizándolas hacia arriba hasta que estaban clavadas a la pared a cada lado de su escarlata cabeza.

Sus cuerpos se presionaban tan estrechamente que JunMyeon podía sentir el latido del corazón de YiXing latir a ritmo desigual al suyo. Balanceó su pelvis hacia adelante y JunMyeon sintió su dureza contra su vientre. YiXing también estaba excitado, incluso más que él. Los ojos de JunMyeon se dispararon hacia los suyos. Esas profundidades castañas estaban llenas de deseo, pero también vacilaban con la duda que se hacía eco en el corazón de JunMyeon.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿De mí, de esto? —YiXing susurró.

JunMyeon asintió con la cabeza. Estaba aterrorizado, pero también emocionado con la esperanza que inundaba su pecho.

El otro chico sonrió gentilmente.

—Yo también, pero no retrocederé ahora.

Con facilidad, se inclinó y colocó a JunMyeon sobre su hombro, boca abajo como si fuera un saco de patatas. El pelirrojo chilló con indignación.

—¡YiXing, bájame!

—De ninguna manera.

El chico más joven comenzó a golpear su ancha espalda, sus pequeños puños rebotaban inútilmente en los duros músculos. YiXing se rió malvadamente mientras sujetaba las piernas de JunMyeon con los brazos y luego se inclinaba para tirarle de espaldas en la cama. Se le cortó la respiración.

YiXing se quitó apresuradamente la camisa y luego cayó sobre él, presionando besos en su garganta y rostro mientras lo sostenía apretado contra el colchón. JunMyeon tardó un momento en recuperar el aliento, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, comenzó a empujar a YiXing, intentando alejarlo. Sin inmutarse, YiXing agarró sus muñecas y tiró de ellas sobre su cabeza.

JunMyeon estaba empezando a sentirse desesperado, claustrofóbico y asustado. Sabía que pendían del precipicio de un acantilado, y una vez que lo pasaran, no habría marcha atrás. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.

—YiXing, no, ¿y nuestra amistad? Tú y yo, nosotros...

—Shhh Myeon, hablas demasiado.

YiXing lo besó, sujetando sus dos manos en una, luego descendió su mano libre por las costillas de JunMyeon. El toque lo hizo saltar. Los dedos del jugador de fútbol estaban callosos del trabajo y del levantamiento de pesas, eran fuertes y cálidos, y muy gentiles cuando trazaron la sensible piel del suave vientre de JunMyeon y después hurgaron bajo la cintura de sus boxers. El grito de protesta de JunMyeon cuando le despojó de ellos, desapareció en la boca de YiXing.

Quedó tendido, vulnerable y desnudo debajo de su mejor amigo. YiXing se acomodó bien entre los suaves muslos de JunMyeon como si él perteneciera ahí, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

Miró a los asustados ojos avellana de JunMyeon y éste le devolvió la mirada. No entendía cómo YiXing podía hacer esto tan despreocupadamente. Necesitaban hablar primero. YiXing era hetero, ¿no?

JunMyeon se retorció y tiró de sus muñecas. Insistió:

—YiXing, déjame ir. Esto no está bien. Te gustan las chicas, lo sé.

YiXing asintió, acariciando su garganta.

—Claro que me gustan, pero me gustas más tú, desde siempre.

—No entiendo.

La clara evidencia de la atracción de YiXing hacia él estaba presionando como un peso en su estómago, pero el recuerdo de todas las chicas con las que su amigo había estado era aún más pesado en su mente.

Su mejor amigo lo miró cariñosamente.

—Sabes que la bisexualidad no es sólo una cosa que se inventan las universitarias borrachas para salirse con la suya besando a sus amigas con el fin de llamar la atención de los chicos, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —dijo JunMyeon, aunque su voz aún mostraba inseguridad.

—La bisexualidad se trata de amar a alguien por quién es, no por los órganos sexuales que posea. Encuentro a las mujeres hermosas, pero nunca encontré una que me atraiga como tú. Del modo en que siempre me has atraído. ¿No notaste que siempre las elegía con ojos avellana, piernas largas y cabello cobrizo? Se trataba de ti, siempre de ti. Sólo usaba a aquellas chicas para cubrir mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Su boca había descendido al pecho plano de JunMyeon y su aliento se detuvo sobre sus pezones rosados. Se endurecieron como si pidieran ser tocados.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que te horrorizaras si alguna vez descubrías cómo me sentía realmente. Tenía miedo de que me odiases si te dijera la verdad, y de perderte para siempre.

Las palabras se parecían tanto a los sentimientos de JunMyeon que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que no las había dicho él.

YiXing enterró su rostro en el vientre de JunMyeon.

—Durante años, esto ha estado entre nosotros y estaba demasiado asustado para actuar en consecuencia. Cada vez que pensé que podrías estar interesado, me contuve, porque pensaba que tal vez sólo estaba viendo lo que quería ver. Imaginándomelo.

YiXing llevó un fuerte brazo bajo el chico más joven para levantarlo y así poder atacar a sus pequeños pezones rosados. JunMyeon jadeó, se retorció y se sacudió debajo de él mientras la boca húmeda y caliente de su amigo cubría su areola y comenzó a succionar vorazmente la delicada protuberancia.

El chico más joven gimió por la intensidad de la sensación. YiXing finalmente liberó la carne tierna con un lascivo pop. Su pezón se sentía hinchado. YiXing lo lamió mientras hablaba.

—Me encantan estos, tan rosados y hermosos y respingones. Siempre tan duros bajo tus finas camisetas. Sabía que serían sensibles. Otro de tus puntos débiles, ¿no es así? Sé dónde tienes muchos otros —dijo YiXing con una sonrisa, acentuando pecaminosamente esos hoyuelos hermosos en su rostro.

Su oscura cabeza se inclinó para acariciar la sensible piel justo en frente de su axila. JunMyeon jadeó y se tensó, era terriblemente sensible ahí. Estaba asustado y excitado. Confiaba plenamente en YiXing, como siempre lo había hecho, pero este era un lado de su amigo que no había visto antes y JunMyeon no tenía control, no podía decir nada.

—Tengo miedo —susurró honestamente.

YiXing besó un lado de su boca y soltó sus muñecas.

—Todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

Fue amable pero firme con el chico más joven mientras sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de JunMyeon atrapado debajo de él. Empezó a presionar besos en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de JunMyeon. Se movió bajando por el cuello y los costados, lamiendo un sendero en su estómago para conectar con sus caderas. JunMyeon se corcoveó y se retorció contra el peso que lo mantenía atrapado mientras la boca de YiXing lo atormentaba, burlándose, mordisqueando aquí y allá. Sus manos trazaron el cuerpo de JunMyeon como si estuviera desesperado por memorizar cada curva.

Lo tocó por todas partes. Cuando sus dedos presionaron la tierna piel de sus muslos internos, JunMyeon saltó y su pequeña polla rosada abofeteó su vientre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras YiXing se reía. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en su lugar más privado.

—Siempre tuviste muchas cosquillas. Solía ponerme tan duro durante nuestras peleas de cosquillas cuando eras un chico.

—Pervertido —gruñó JunMyeon, recordando de repente su amistad y por qué no debería estar desnudo debajo de YiXing con las piernas abiertas.

Trató de unirlas, pero YiXing lo detuvo con una mano pesada en cada rodilla. Las sostuvo abiertas, sus ojos fijos entre las piernas de JunMyeon mientras hablaba:

—Me diste mi primera erección, y casi todas después de esa. Estábamos en la piscina de mi abuela. Te pusiste a nadar desnudo, porque te olvidaste de tu bañador y los míos se te caían continuamente. Recuerdo la forma en que tu polla gordita se tambaleaba entre tus piernas y supe que no debería estar tan interesado, porque era como la mía, excepto que no lo era. Parecía tan rosada y suave y quería tocarte ahí tan mal. Terminé yendo adentro y escondiéndome en el baño, porque no podía dejar de mirarla y estaba duro y no quería que nadie lo viera.

Cubrió la polla dura de JunMyeon con su mano, sólo sosteniéndola suavemente y descansando su palma sobre ella. El suave toque estuvo cerca de enviar a JunMyeon al borde. Gimió y apretó las piernas alrededor de la mano de YiXing, pero el chico mayor presionó sus rodillas manteniéndolas abiertas una vez más. YiXing agarró su polla y la frotó suavemente con su pulgar mientras continuaba.

—¿Te acuerdas de mis inspecciones de vello púbico? —preguntó YiXing con una sonrisa burlona.

JunMyeon se tapó la cara roja con las manos.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Me olvidé de eso! ¡IDIOTA!

Al chico mayor le salió vello púbico mucho antes que a JunMyeon y se lo mostraba con aire satisfecho. JunMyeon había estado tan preocupado de que nunca le creciera vello ahí. Miraba y miraba, pero no podía ver entre sus piernas, por lo que YiXing generosamente se ofreció a inspeccionarlo una vez a la semana.

Cada semana, JunMyeon se acercaba, se bajaba los pantalones y dejaba que su mejor amigo mirara su entrepierna en busca de cualquier señal de vello púbico, algunas veces llegando incluso a separar las piernas e inclinarse para que YiXing pudiera ver mejor. Finalmente, JunMyeon había conseguido cubrirse de vello cobrizo ahí abajo y las inspecciones se habían detenido.

Los dos chicos habían evitado por completo hablar de eso durante años. JunMyeon todavía estaba avergonzado de lo excitado que había estado de mostrarle a YiXing sus partes privadas, pero eso no le detuvo de masturbarse pensando en ello a veces.

—No pretendas que no te gustó tanto como a mí —dijo YiXing. Apretó la henchida polla de JunMyeon una vez más y luego se movió hacia abajo para acariciar sus testículos y tirar del suave vello carmesí—. Creo que te toca otra inspección —dijo con voz ronca.

Gimió cuando YiXing lo agarró por las caderas y lo rodó sobre su vientre. Presionó sus fuertes pulgares en el centro de sus nalgas y sintió su pliegue abrirse para la inspección de YiXing. Rápidamente descubrió que mirar no era lo único que YiXing había planeado. El pelirrojo gritó cuando una lengua húmeda y caliente presionó justo en el centro de su culo y lo lamió.

Eso lo sobresaltó tanto que se echó hacia delante y trató de levantarse de la cama.

—Oh no, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mí esta vez. —YiXing lo atrapó por el cabello y lo jaló de vuelta a sus brazos.

El cuerpo mucho más grande del deportista acorraló y apresó al chico más pequeño, presionando su espalda contra los duros abdominales de su mejor amigo. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente caliente.

JunMyeon jadeó cuando YiXing gruñó en su oído:

—No te dejaré ir. Te tendré, esta noche. Acéptalo, Myeon.

El indudable deseo y la posesión en su voz hicieron que la polla de JunMyeon latiera entre sus piernas. Se dio cuenta de que YiXing realmente pretendía tomar su virginidad esta misma noche. Sus manos tenían atrapada la cintura de JunMyeon, apretándolo demasiado fuerte. Pareció notar que le estaba haciendo daño en el mismo momento que JunMyeon, y liberó el aplastante agarre.

YiXing se apresuró a sostener sus manos otra vez, sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras las manos de YiXing descansaban sobre las de JunMyeon. No presionó, pero la amenaza estaba ahí. JunMyeon no intentó moverse. Todo el peso de YiXing descansaba sobre su espalda, aplastándolo contra la cama. Tomó respiraciones rápidas y superficiales cuando YiXing comenzó a hundirse lentamente en el pliegue del trasero de JunMyeon. Restregó la gruesa cabeza de su polla sobre el seco anillo del agujero de JunMyeon. El corazón de JunMyeon se detuvo al darse cuenta de que YiXing podría penetrarlo en cualquier momento.

Él podría lastimarlo, violarlo.

Sabía que su mejor amigo no lo haría, pero la vulnerabilidad que sentía en ese momento lo excitó terriblemente.

La respiración de YiXing era caliente y pesada en su oído.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he deseado? ¿Cuánto quería estar contigo siendo más que tu mejor amigo? Nunca lo supiste, ¿verdad?

YiXing había soltado sus manos, pero las mantuvo en el sitio como si estuvieran atadas. JunMyeon se sometió completamente al asalto sensual cuando movió una mano para agarrar su garganta y con la otra alcanzó la mesita de noche, y después bajó entre sus piernas. Derramó descuidadamente el aceite sobre su agujero y lo empapó entre los muslos, haciendo un desastre de las sábanas. A JunMyeon ni siquiera le importó, porque por primera vez, los dedos de YiXing le habían tocado ahí.

JunMyeon gimió y bajó la cabeza, aumentando la presión sobre su garganta donde YiXing lo sostenía con firmeza, manteniéndolo en su lugar como un cachorro travieso a punto de ser castigado.

El chico mayor se burló de él, usando caricias ligeras como plumas, moviendo sus dedos cerca de la entrada de su amigo más joven, arriba y abajo de su hendidura y sobre su perineo antes de finalmente presionar un dedo lubricado. Aunque JunMyeon se había lavado por fuera, por dentro todavía estaba lubricado. Estaba caliente y bien estirado, listo y deseoso, y YiXing lo sabía.

Presionó su polla firmemente contra el palpitante agujero rosado de JunMyeon, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de penetrarlo.

YiXing acarició su mejilla. El pecho de YiXing presionaba tan fuertemente la espalda de JunMyeon que podía sentir su pecho retumbar cuando habló:

—Dime que quieres esto. Dime que me quieres. Si no lo haces, me detendré ahora mismo.

Sus fuertes brazos agarraban a JunMyeon con tanta fuerza que era difícil respirar, era difícil hablar, era difícil pensar. Se sentía caliente y febril. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado, tanto así que no podía estar seguro de no estar soñando. JunMyeon sacudió la cabeza, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar en ese momento. Temblorosamente, tomó aire.

La voz de YiXing tembló.

—JunMyeon, necesito saber que no estás haciendo esto por miedo o lástima. Necesito saber que quieres esto tanto como yo.

JunMyeon inspiró hondo, exhaló, tomó aire otra vez y luego dijo la verdad que había pasado toda su vida escondiendo.

—YiXing, te necesito. Te quiero, siempre te he querido.

—Eres mío, JunMyeon. Ahora y por siempre, eres mío.

Asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras YiXing se introducía dentro de él. JunMyeon jadeó y clavó las uñas en las sábanas ya que no había tomado nunca nada tan grande. La quemadura al ser estirado por la gruesa polla de YiXing era aún más intensa que la primera vez que se jodió con el dildo.

Todo era diferente. La polla de YiXing era dura, pero aterciopelada, suave y caliente con su propio calor. Normalmente, JunMyeon tenía control total sobre la profundidad y la velocidad de la penetración, pero ahora no tenía ninguno.

YiXing estaba completamente en control ahora.

Todo lo que JunMyeon podía hacer era morder su labio inferior para sofocar sus gritos y arquear la espalda tratando de aliviar la intensa presión. YiXing puso en práctica su experiencia, tomándose su tiempo, trabajando el agujero abierto de JunMyeon con empujes cortos y controlados, deslizándose fuera y luego presionando hacia adentro, una y otra vez hasta que JunMyeon estaba temblando de placer y anticipación.

Era como joderse a sí mismo con su juguete, pero mil veces más intenso porque era la polla de YiXing la que estaba dentro de él, impulsada por el calor de YiXing, la fuerza de YiXing, y el deseo de YiXing, gruesa, pesada, abrumadora y real.

Con una última punzada de incomodidad, YiXing embistió hasta el fondo. JunMyeon gritó por un segundo y su mejor amigo lo abrazó. Uno de sus brazos se envolvía alrededor de su pecho y sostenía su cuello. El otro estaba debajo de sus caderas, manteniendo a JunMyeon cerca de él.

Por un buen tiempo, YiXing sólo lo sostuvo mientras JunMyeon temblaba. Habló suavemente:

—Pasé todos estos años amándote y soñando contigo, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí hoy cuando te vi a través de la ventana, jodiéndote a ti mismo y gritando mi nombre? ¿Saber que me querías de la misma manera que te he deseado por tanto tiempo?

Abrumado por la emoción, JunMyeon comenzó a sollozar cuando YiXing empezó a entrar y salir de él. Los sollozos fueron interrumpidos por gritos de puro placer.

—Shhh, te tengo. —Escuchó a YiXing decir a distancia.

JunMyeon colapsó sobre su almohada, el rostro entre sus brazos y jadeando mientras YiXing lo follaba más duro, golpeando toscamente la cabeza de su polla contra la próstata de JunMyeon.

Su visión centelleó cuando su orgasmo se construyó rápidamente. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en él. En lugar de tener el control, fue como si estuviera atrapado en una ola feroz de placer, arremolinándose y girando y chocando contra él mientras YiXing lo obligaba a sumergirse en el agua, presionando su cabeza. Gritó y sus dedos se apretaron.

YiXing enroscó sus dedos en su cabello y tiró suavemente.

—Tranquilo JunMyeon, tranquilo cariño.

Y eso fue todo, la dulzura del consuelo de su mejor amigo en medio de la pasión sexual, eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para llevarlo al límite. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y gritó su orgasmo. Gimió sobrecogido por el intenso placer, arqueándose, apretando la polla de YiXing mientras alcanzaba un perfecto y devastador alivio.

Pudo haber perdido el conocimiento por un momento. Su cuerpo entero se rindió y colapsó de nuevo sobre la cama. YiXing simplemente lo siguió jodiendo implacablemente, el húmedo charco de músculos y piel enrojecida en que se había convertido JunMyeon.

La pesada bofetada de sus caderas contra el rollizo culo de JunMyeon sonó fuerte, complementado por los gruñidos de YiXing. Si acaso, el nuevo ángulo obligaba a la polla de YiXing a deslizarse aún más fuerte hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la próstata de JunMyeon. Se sentía horrible e increíble al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan sensible.  
JunMyeon sollozó boquiabierto, jadeando en las sábanas mientras su polla goteaba semen con cada embestida. No había forma de que pudiera llegar al clímax de nuevo, pero aun así se sentía dolorosamente bien.

YiXing habló en voz baja detrás de él, evitando que se desmoronara por completo. Con su pesado cuerpo sobre la espalda de JunMyeon, susurró al oído de su amigo mientras lo sostenía junto con su peso y sus palabras.

—Eres tan hermoso Myeon, tan perfecto para mí. Dios, te amo. Te amo tanto que duele —dijo mientras jodía a JunMyeon a través de su orgasmo, impulsando su dureza en el espacio que cavó dentro del chico más pequeño... O tal vez en el espacio que siempre le perteneció y simplemente estaba esperando ser llenado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras lo jodía una y otra vez, incesantemente, hasta que JunMyeon casi se adormeció debido a la presión en sus entrañas. JunMyeon se preguntó cómo todavía podía estar duro después de todo este tiempo hasta que YiXing confesó:

—Dios, cuando te vi con ese pequeño juguete de color púrpura, desapareciendo dentro y fuera de tu pequeño agujero. Nunca he estado tan duro en mi vida. Nunca he estado tan celoso de un objeto inanimado. —Se rió entonces—. Habría entrado y te habría tomado en ese mismo momento, pero me corrí en los pantalones en el momento en que gritaste mi nombre.

JunMyeon quería reírse ante la imagen de su afable amigo mayor corriéndose en los pantalones como un niño inexperto, pero todo lo que pudo manejar fue un jadeo exhausto y divertido en la almohada.

—No pude ver tu cara entonces. Quiero ver tu cara cuando me corra. Todavía me cuesta creer que puedo estar contigo de esta manera, que puedo tenerte.

Con un desagradable schlop, YiXing se retiró. Fue un poco demasiado rápido, y la gruesa cabeza de su polla tiró del tierno agujero de JunMyeon. Gimió cuando YiXing lo agarró y lo volteó con la misma facilidad que si voltease un panqueque. JunMyeon aterrizó en su espalda con un grito de sorpresa. YiXing ya estaba entre sus piernas, extendiéndolas a ambos lados.

Deslizó su mano bajo la espalda de JunMyeon y lo alzó mientras lo arrastraba hacia él para empalarlo en su polla. Con la forma en que YiXing sostenía su culo en sus manos, prácticamente levantando la parte inferior del cuerpo de la cama para poder joderlo duro, JunMyeon casi podía ver el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían. Estaba fascinado por los duros y firmes muslos de YiXing entre sus piernas pálidas y por el oscuro vello púbico que ensombrecía la polla gruesa y dura de YiXing. Resplandecía en la luz para desaparecer después dentro de él.

JunMyeon maulló como un gatito cuando YiXing lo penetró profundamente. YiXing atrapó el grito impotente en su boca y deslizó la lengua dentro de los labios de JunMyeon con la misma urgencia abrumadora con que embestía rudamente su polla dentro y fuera de su cuerpo.

El chico más pequeño sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera dividiendo en dos mientras YiXing lo machacaba, pero sus besos eran suaves y amables en contraste. JunMyeon cruzó los tobillos sobre la espalda de YiXing y enredó los dedos en su cabello.

Sus miradas se encontraron y JunMyeon sonrió con una sonrisa exhausta pero radiante.

—Te amo —susurró tímidamente.

Las pupilas de su mejor amigo llamearon. Fue la reciprocidad de su afecto lo que finalmente pareció empujar a YiXing al borde. Presionó su rostro en el cuello de JunMyeon y lo embistió una última vez, corriéndose dentro del chico más pequeño con un grito ahogado.

Sus ojos avellana se ensancharon. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero era lo que echó en falta cada vez que se jodía con su pequeño juguete; el fuerte agarre de los brazos de YiXing sobre él, el grueso palpitar de la polla de YiXing dentro de él, el golpear inestable de sus caderas, el jadeo entrecortado en el hombro de JunMyeon. YiXing se desplomó, su pesado cuerpo presionando a JunMyeon en la cama. La guinda del pastel fue que YiXing se derramara dentro de él, llenando su agujero con su caliente semilla tal y como JunMyeon siempre había imaginado.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su mejor amigo, las piernas rodeando su cintura, JunMyeon mantuvo a YiXing apretado mientras su mejor amigo temblaba encima de él. YiXing gimió y presionó un poco más profundo mientras continuaba derramándose dentro de él. Estaba tan destrozado como JunMyeon después de correrse.

Se estremeció cuando JunMyeon le apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente, y después clavó las uñas en las nalgas apretadas de YiXing. El gran cuerpo del atleta tembló mientras se daba la vuelta, llevándose a JunMyeon con él.

JunMyeon yacía sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando con cada respiración que su amigo tomaba. YiXing lo envolvió en sus brazos, sus piernas enredadas. En algún momento al darse la vuelta, su polla se había deslizado fuera y JunMyeon podía sentir el semen saliendo de su agujero.

—Ya no soy virgen —dijo asombrado—. Mi mejor amigo tomó mi virginidad.

YiXing lo miró.

—Era mío para tomar, después de protegerlo por tanto tiempo —gruñó.

JunMyeon lo golpeó suavemente en las costillas.

—Jode polvos.

—Te lo compensaré... Una y otra vez. —YiXing esbozó una sonrisa toda hoyuelos con oscura promesa en sus ojos.

JunMyeon suspiró, y cerró los ojos.

—Más te vale.

Ambos se relajaron, sus latidos aún erráticos. La cabeza de JunMyeon descansaba sobre su hombro. Dejó salir otro pequeño suspiro, listo para quedarse dormido, seguro y protegido.

Sonrió cuando YiXing le besó la parte superior de su cabeza y murmuró en su cabello:

—Me perteneces Myeon, ahora y siempre.

Miles de recuerdos de la amistad de toda la vida pasaron por la cabeza de JunMyeon a la vez. Tanto felices como tristes, cada uno mostraba una indiscutible verdad...

—Siempre lo hice YiXing, y siempre lo haré.


	4. IV

El sexo se convirtió rápidamente en una parte regular de sus vidas juntas.

Podría haber sido extraño, agregar algo tan íntimo a su amistad, pero no fue así. Fue como la última pieza de un rompecabezas que habían dedicado toda su vida a armar. Simplemente encajó en su lugar y completó la imagen.

Siempre habían sido inusualmente afectuosos para quererse en plan platónico.

Ya cómodos invadiendo el espacio personal del otro, los brazos alrededor del hombro dieron paso fácilmente a sus manos entrelazadas. Cada vez que iban a algún lado, siempre habían caminado tan cerca que se rozaban el dorso de sus manos. Ahora, simplemente iban agarrados de las manos.

Al principio, JunMyeon había sido tímido al respecto, pero YiXing nunca tuvo tales reparos. Se enorgullecía más al presentar a JunMyeon como su novio de lo que alguna vez con cualquiera de sus novias, incluso la reina de belleza, la capitana de las animadoras.

Su amistad era como una bandeja de brownies de chocolate dulce, prácticamente perfecta ya, y su relación fue como agregar una deliciosa capa de romance de crema de mantequilla en la parte superior.

Era tan dulce, que era pecaminoso.

Todos estos pensamientos y más pasaron por la mente de JunMyeon mientras no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir. No lo conseguiría, no hasta que...

El sonido al abrirse la ventana era ruidoso en la silenciosa habitación. Eso fue lo que había estado esperando. JunMyeon sonrió y se metió dentro de las sábanas.

Gimió infantilmente cuando fue levantado y una fría corriente de aire recorrió su espalda desnuda y su parte inferior.

—Sssh —dijo YiXing, mientras se acomodaba en la cama detrás de él.

Tiró de las mantas, cubriéndolos de nuevo con ellas. JunMyeon se movió para acomodarse a las curvas del cuerpo más grande de su amigo donde parecía encajar a la perfección.

A veces dormían uno frente al otro, con el rostro de JunMyeon descansando en el pecho de YiXing y la mano de YiXing acunando su cuello, pero a JunMyeon le gustaba que lo sostuviera, su posición preferida era estar en cucharita.

Su amigo le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabello y JunMyeon suspiró, relajándose inmediatamente.

Las manos de YiXing se sentían frías en la piel caliente de JunMyeon, pero rápidamente se calentaron. Su polla se clavaba en el trasero de JunMyeon hasta que Myeon se movió y la atrapó entre sus piernas. YiXing se acomodó en el hueco entre sus muslos por un tiempo, pero JunMyeon sabía que no sería suficiente.

—¿Puedo? —Le dijo YiXing con voz rasposa al oído.

Los ojos de JunMyeon se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó como si estuviera sorprendido. No lo estaba, sin embargo. El apetito de YiXing por él había demostrado ser insaciable.

—Te extrañé —dijo YiXing, sin vergüenza.

—Sólo estuvimos separados unas pocas horas.

—Demasiado tiempo. —No esperó la confirmación para llevar su dedo resbaladizo con aceite entre las piernas de JunMyeon y lubricar su agujero.

JunMyeon suspiró de placer después de la incomodidad inicial.

YiXing se tomó su tiempo para extenderlo con los dedos, toqueteando y acariciando tiernamente su interior, antes de situar su polla en la abertura y presionar dentro.

Lo tomó de costado con movimientos relajados y poco profundos de sus caderas, su cara enterrada en la nuca de JunMyeon. Era una posición incómoda, pero YiXing lo hizo funcionar, hundió la cabeza de JunMyeon para descansar en el hueco de su brazo mientras estrechaba al chico más pequeño contra su pecho y levantaba la pierna de JunMyeon para descansar encima de él.

—Tan bueno, cariño, tan perfecto. Tan suave y apretado, se siente increíble en mi polla. Fuiste hecho para esto, para mí. Te amo, te amo, Myeon. Muchísimo.

Su mano libre vagó sin rumbo por los pezones y el vientre de JunMyeon antes de alcanzar el miembro entre sus piernas. JunMyeon gimió mientras presionaba su polla hacia delante buscando la presión. YiXing le correspondió y cerró los dedos imitando un tubito ahuecado para que lo jodiera.

No tomó mucho para que se corriera en la palma de YiXing. El chico mayor lo siguió rápidamente. Los limpió descuidadamente con un puñado de pañuelos desechables que tiró sobre su hombro al suelo.

Después se acurrucó contra JunMyeon con entusiasmo y tiró de las mantas sobre ellos. Estaban casi dormidos cuando el estómago de YiXing gruñó ferozmente. Sonó como si hubiera un oso hambriento en la habitación con ellos.

Los ojos avellana de JunMyeon se abrieron.

—YiXing, ¿cenaste? —murmuró perezosamente en la almohada.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito. —Apretó fuertemente con sus brazos la cintura de JunMyeon.

JunMyeon se meneó y se soltó. YiXing fue a atraparlo, pero JunMyeon fue demasiado rápido y todo lo que sus manos agarraron fue aire.

—Vuelve a la cama —se quejó YiXing.

JunMyeon negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que comas. ¿Qué quieres?

—Burritos —murmuró YiXing somnoliento—, con salsa picante. —Sonrió en la almohada y chasqueó los labios antes de comenzar a roncar.

JunMyeon se rió. Enroscó sus dedos en los mechones de cabello negro y presionó un beso en la sien de YiXing, luego fue a la cocina para calentar algunos burritos para microondas.

Cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, parecía que por mucho que cambiaran las cosas, ellos seguían siendo los mismos.  
  
FIN


End file.
